The Dauntless Princess
by Freaking Erudite
Summary: Theodora Eaton, l'ainée de Tobias et Tris, a toujours été le mouton noir de sa famille. Maintenant âgée de seize ans, elle devra vivre le plus grand moment de sa vie... son choix. Entre amour et ennemi, famille et ami, suivez son histoire rocambolesque à travers l'initiation. / Classé T, mais cela pourrait changé au fil de l'histoire.


**Note de l'auteur : L'univers de Divergent ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Je suis assise sur mon lit, ma guitare dans mes mains, quand mon portable émet un son de trompette m'annonçant que je viens de recevoir un message texte. Vu l'heure tardive, je sais que ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne. Louis.<p>

«Hey beauté. Devine qui est rentré et t'as ramené une surprise? Rejoins-moi à mon appartement dès que tu peux.»

Je prends le temps de réfléchir un instant. Il est tout de même presque minuit et mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère, vont me tuer s'ils me surprennent. D'un autre côté, ça fait deux bonnes semaines que je n'ai pas vu Louis… Je ne prends pas une seconde de plus et lui répond aussitôt : «Je pars bientôt. Je serai là dans quelques minutes.» Je délaisse ma guitare et enlève à toute vitesse mon pyjama pour enfiler un haut sans manche m'arrêtant au dessus du nombril, une paire de short, une veste de cuir et des bottes de combats. Je me fais un maquillage rapide. Eyeliner, mascara, rouge à lèvre. Dès que le résultat me satisfait, je sort de ma chambre en silence et longe les couloirs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en faisait tout mon possible pour ne faire aucun bruit. J'ai bien hâte de voir quelle surprise il m'a ramené cette fois.

J'ai rencontré Louis Hayes à un party il y a trois ans. Avec ces deux ans qui nous séparent, je n'aurais probablement jamais dû le rencontrer, mais ce fameux party était celui de mon meilleur ami Cameron qui est du même âge que Louis. J'avais treize ans. J'étais la plus jeune de la fête. Même si Cam n'était pas d'accord au début, Samuelle, notre meilleure amie, l'avait convaincu de me laisser boire un peu. Du coup, j'avais fini debout sur la table du salon à chanter une vieille chanson au karaoké. C'était marrant jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot vomisse sur ladite table. Du coup, j'ai glissé et je serais tombé, si Louis n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper. On s'est parlé toute la soirée suite à cela. On a été ami pendant deux ans. Entre temps il a fait son choix, soit les Audacieux, et a eu son initiation. Il est devenu ambassadeur de factions, d'où ses nombreux voyages. L'an dernier, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait de la façon la plus romantique qui soit. Depuis, on est ensemble. Au grand désarroi de Cam, Sammy et mes parents.

Ils ont tous essayé de me dissuader de sortir avec Louis. Aucun d'eux ne savent qui il est vraiment. Mes parents le juge sans même l'avoir vu une seule fois. Tout ça parce que son père, Peter, n'était pas la meilleure personne qui soit à mon âge. Quel est le rapport avec mon Louis? Aucune idée. Je me le demande toujours. Samuelle et Cameron se fient un peu plus au fait concernant sa vie. Avant, il est vrai qu'il était un garçon immature qui avait la réputation de coureur de jupon fêtard. C'est une des raisons pourquoi j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui lorsqu'il me l'avait demandé il y a trois ans. Ce que mes amis n'ont pas l'air de comprendre, c'est qu'il a changé énormément ces dernières années. Au fond, je m'en fous royalement de ce qu'ils pensent tous de lui.

Il y a trois choses qu'il vaut mieux savoir sur moi. Premièrement, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime suivre les règles. Le meilleur exemple est justement ma relation avec Louis. Même si mes parents m'ont dit, ordonné et supplié de rester loin de lui sous prétexte que son père était quelqu'un de "non-fréquentable", je ne les aie jamais écouté. Surtout, même s'il est interdit pour un non-membre officiel d'une faction de sortir avec un membre, je suis avec Louis depuis plus d'un an. Une vraie rebelle. Deuxièmement, je suis passionnée par tout ce qui est vieux, et quand je dis vieux c'est très vieux. Beaucoup des choses que j'ai réussi à me procurer datent d'avant le système des factions. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cd, plus de films et de livres que je ne pourrai en regarder ou lire de toute ma vie, des affiches qui tapissent mes murs, d'innombrables t-shirts à l'effigie de groupe morts depuis une bonne centaine d'année… Je raffole de ces trucs! Et troisièmement, je suis carrément le mouton noir de ma famille.

Jusqu'à mes six ans, j'étais la petite princesse de mes parents. Tout le monde m'adorait. J'étais quand même Theodora Eaton, la fille unique de Tris et Quatre les légendaires prodiges Audacieux. J'avais toute l'attention et j'en étais heureuse. Puis, est venu au monde Ben mon petit frère. Alors que j'étais une petite agitée qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de courir partout, lui il a toujours été d'un calme insensé. Même bébé. Ça a été la même chose pour Felicity quatre ans plus tard. Je crois que c'est là que ma mère c'est rendu compte à quel point j'étais tout son contraire. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a cessé de m'aimer, mais il est clair qu'elle ne me montrait plus autant d'affection. J'étais le total contraire de mon frère et ma sœur. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux sombre de notre père et les yeux gris de notre mère. En les regardant, ça ne faisait aucun doute de quelle famille ils venaient. Pour ma part, si ça n'avait pas été de mes cheveux du même blond que ma mère et de mes yeux identiques à ceux de mon père, j'aurais pu jurer avoir été adoptée. Je suis donc passé, en à peine plus de quatre ans, de Theodora, la petite princesse Audacieuse à Theodora, le mouton noir de la famille. Mes actes de rébellions ont commencé à ce moment là. Ça n'a jamais arrêté.

Il est minuit quand j'arrive devant la porte de Louis. Je ne prends même pas le temps de toquer avant d'entrer. Je retrouve mon copain sur son sofa en lui sautant littéralement dessus. Ses lèvres atterrissent naturellement sur les miennes comme salutation alors que je m'assoie sur ses cuisses.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère t'aies laissé sortir à cette heure-ci, finit-il par me dire après un moment à bout de souffle.

- Qui a dit qu'elle était au courant?

- Theo… Tu sais que tes parents risquent d'encore plus me détester s'ils savent que tu es sortie en douce pour venir me voir?

- Loulou, parle pas de mes parents s'il te plait, tu vas gâcher l'ambiance. Et puis, ils ne te feront jamais rien.

- D'accord… Si tu le dis, soupire-t-il. Bon, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose de mon voyage chez les Fraternels. C'est pour aller avec la guitare que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire.

Il sort un petit paquet emballé de la grosseur de ma paume d'à côté de lui ainsi qu'un cartable. J'ouvre lentement le petit paquet d'abord. À l'intérieur, il y a trois petits médiators tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres.

- Ils sont fait et peinturé à la main par un artisan Fraternel, m'explique-t-il.

J'ouvre ensuite le cartable. Plus d'une dizaine de feuilles sont à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

- C'est des partitions de chansons. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais quand je serai parti en voyage d'affaire, tu pourras jouer ces chansons en pensant à moi.

- Louis, dis-je en emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains, j'adore ce présent. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi ma belle Theodora.

* * *

><p>- Merde!<p>

Voilà la première chose que je dis lorsque je rouvre les yeux à huit heure du matin. Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis endormie chez Louis. Mes parents vont me tuer!

Je me lève sans un bruit pour éviter de réveiller Louis qui dort à mes côtés. J'enfile mes vêtements de la veille en quatrième vitesse. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval tout en sortant de l'appartement. Je cours dans les couloirs menant jusqu'à chez moi.

J'ouvre la porte le plus discrètement possible et entre chez moi sur la pointe des pieds. Les talons vertigineux présents sur le tapis à l'entrée me montre que ma marraine, Christina, est ici. Si elle est ici si tôt, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi…

J'avance vers ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'ouvre la porte de mon antre et…

- Ah, enfin tu te décide à rentrer!

… je frôle la crise cardiaque. Samuelle, ma meilleure amie, est allongée sur mon lit et se fout de ma gueule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? je m'exclame en sautant sur mon lit à ses côtés.

- Ma mère a reçu son appel d'urgence hebdomadaire ce matin, dit-elle en rigolant.

Ce que nous appelons entre nous les "appels d'urgences hebdomadaires", c'est lorsque que ma mère appelle la sienne, Christina, en urgence. Ce qui arrive… très souvent! Bon, des fois c'est le contraire, mais c'est plus rare. On exagère à peine en disant hebdomadaire.

- Bref, j'ai décidé de venir te voir en même temps. Ça fait près d'une heure que je fais semblant que tu es ici.

- Ma mère n'a même pas remarqué mon absence? je m'étonne. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Non, mais sans blague. Disons que ça n'avait pas l'air joyeux comme ambiance à notre arrivée. À ce que j'ai compris, tes parents viennent de s'engueuler solide, me dit-elle avec un air désolé. Et si on changeait de sujet, se reprend-t-elle en voyant mon air pétrifié. Comment avance ta fête inter-faction?

Je suis venue avec cette idée de fête inter-faction il y a un an. Le but pour moi était de fêter mon arrivée à l'âge adulte, soit seize ans, et mon Choix imminent avec des personnes de mon âge. Et aussi de pouvoir voir à qui j'aurais affaire s'il choisissent les Audacieux. Car, soyons honnête, presque seuls les futurs Audacieux et les Fraternels allaient avoir l'audace de se présenter à une fête inter-faction. La fête allait avoir lieu dans une vieille bâtisse près du siège Audacieux. La date de cette fameuse soirée approchait à grand pas. Elle était samedi prochain pour être exacte, soit dans six jours. Le lundi suivant prenait place mon Test d'Aptitude et le lendemain ma Cérémonie du Choix.

- Il me reste plus qu'à me trouver mon masque et aller installer les décorations et tout la journée même.

Effectivement, j'avais décidé de faire pas seulement une fête, mais d'en faire un genre de bal masqué. Ça allait être charmant!

- Je suis vraiment contente que ça marche! J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir ce genre de fête avant mon choix!

- Et bien il fallait l'organiser toi-même chérie, je le taquine avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Tu crois que ça va aller entre mes parents? Je veux dire… Ils ne se sont presque jamais engueuler. Ça m'inquiète. Beaucoup.

- Ce n'est probablement qu'une petite connerie de rien du tout et tout va s'arranger avant qu'on ait de temps de dire ciseaux. Ne te fait pas de soucis avec ça, ok? J'ai vu mes parents ne pas se parler pendant une semaine, alors il y a pire qu'une simple petite engueulade.

- Merci de me remonter le moral Sammy, dis-je en lui faisant un câlin.

- Toujours là pour toi ma Theo, me dit-elle en me serrant fort. Je meurs de faim. On va bouffer un truc?

- Ouais. Allons-y.

Nous sortons de ma chambre et nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, je remarque mes parents enlacés devant le regard satisfait et le grand sourire de ma marraine. Sammy me donne un coup de coude et me fait son fameux regard de "je te l'avais dit". Je souris et toussote pour interrompre le moment dégoutant qui se passe sous mes yeux.

- On commence à avoir faim nous. On va se rendre à la cafétéria.

- Pas besoin ma princesse, s'exclame mon père en souriant. Ça vous dit que je fasse des crêpes et du bacon?

Et c'est l'unanimité qui l'emporte pour les crêpes! Miam.


End file.
